


Building Bridges

by LuckyDiceKirby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck Shipping Olympics, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, herp derp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyDiceKirby/pseuds/LuckyDiceKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk's looking for a way across the river. He gets that, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HSO '12 Bonus Round 1, for the prompt Dirk<3Equius, post-apocalyptic fantasy + rom com meet cute.

The thing is, you've been trying to cross this damn river for days.

You know your bro is probably on the other side of it, in the little town beyond the forest. At least you think so. Hope so. The whole 'leaving cryptic notes on the fridge' mode of communication worked a lot better when cell phones, and cars, and your fridge itself were things that existed. Which they're not, anymore, but you guess that's what you get when your planet is razed by an alien threat and their weapons do weird shit to everything's biology. 

But according to the map you ripped from the claws of some feathery asshole that kept following you (you're used to feathery assholes dogging your every step, but you kind of preferred it when they didn't talk), the town's called Roof, because you're in fucking Michigan and apparently they name their towns that here. You figure it's as good a place as any to find your bro, and to do that you have to cross this river. Which used to have a bridge, judging by the pile of splintered wood you came across half a mile back, but it definitely doesn't have one anymore.

You probably should have taken the opportunity to learn how to swim before the world ended. Oops.

So you've been trying to cross this river for a really ridiculous amount of time, which is probably the reason you're not freaking out about the guy who just ran into a tree and knocked it down across the river. 

That, and you're just one chill motherfucker.

"Hey," you say, experimentally. You haven't talked in a while, since it's been forever since you've come across any actual people, and you draw the line at talking to birds. 

The guy doesn't respond, probably because he's currently facedown in some moss. You walk over and nudge him in the ribs with your toe. Politely. 

"Hey. Dude. You alive? If so, thanks for knocking that tree down, you probably just saved me fuck knows how many more god-forsaken miles of walking."

In response you get a grunt. He raises his head, and oh shit, it's one of the goddamn aliens, isn't it. 

You grab your katana and slip into a fighting stance, but the alien doesn’t seem like that much of a threat at the moment.

"Er," he says, kind of awkward. You almost feel bad for the guy. He did help you out, after all. "I apologize for the intrusion."

"Hey, man, it's not like I own this creepy-ass forest. Knock down conveniently placed trees all you like."

He gets up, brushing dirt off his clothes, taking a look around him. He's cute, for an alien, which is…probably not something you should think about a member of the species that fucked up your planet. The broken horn's pretty endearing, though. Whatever, you haven't had anything resembling human company in weeks. It's a wonder you haven't completely taken an acrobatic pirouette off the handle yet.

"Do you know of anywhere near here I could obtain lodgings?" he asks. He seems pretty chill with the fact that you still have your katana out, so either he's an idiot or just very very confident.

"Dunno. We're kind of in the middle of nowhere. I'm headed to a town over across the river, since I can actually get across it now. Thanks for that, by the way." You give him another once over. He doesn't seem too dangerous, despite the fact that he's obviously strong enough to knock down huge trees. And hey, you need someone to talk to that isn't a bird. You'll take what you can get. "Wanna come with?"

"I--am not sure that would be appropriate," he says. "With our…"

"Yeah, we're different species, thank you Captain Obvious."

He blinks. "I'm a general, actually."

You roll your eyes. "And they left you stranded on their newly conquered planet? In Michigan?"

"…Former general."

"Though so." You put your katana away and step onto the newly formed log-bridge. "I don't really care about whatever you did to get kicked out of your world's evil inter-galactic army. Stay here and talk to the birds if you feel like it, but I'm heading towards civilization. You clearly are going to need some help integrating into society." You hold a hand out towards him.

He bites his lip, and starts to sweat, but after a moment, he takes it.


End file.
